Mr.Binks
Information Name: Mr. Binks Real Name: Robert Pulitz Age: Roughly 500 Gender: Male Speices: Doll Eye color: Black Fur Color: Orange Hair color: Has no hair Attire: Black tux, black top hat, blue tie, white cuffs,red pants Height: 3" 2 Weight: 4lbs Weapon: Cane sword Personailty: Fun-loving, jokester, party boy, gentlemen, a little perverted, loyal Alignment: Good Bounty: 75 million mobiums Family: N/A Friends: Gamerboy,Belku,Rex,Tim,Anti-boy,Andy,NN,Raven,Tack,Shiloh,Cari Neutral: Cari's doll Eniemes: Grey, Dr.ivo,Kelub,Surge,Cats,dogs,Steve Love interest: Laroo (Formerly) Fears: Bugs and Ghosts Favorite food: Cotton Candy Type: Speed Speciality: Swordsman, Musician, snuggle buddy Back story Mr. Binks is 7th member to join Team misfits, This doll has quite a history, Mr . Binks Aka Robert Pulitz once was a fox who lived in a small town called Mercian. Growing up in Mercian, he was taught to be a strong, brave, and a polite gentlemen. Robert in his younger years joined the Mercian royal guard and practiced to be an amazing swordsman. After serving over twenty years in the royal guard, Robert retired due to a serious leg injury in battle. After his royal guard days were done he tuned to his finer arts from his childhood and took up music, after practicing the piano and violin Robert was able to pick up a job as a musician at a local tavern. At the tavern he met a woman, named Laroo, who he fell in love with after talking to her on several occassion at the tavern he worked at. They went steady and fell deeply in love with one another, but one day at his job, Robert was taken to the town square to be hung for conspiracy with witches, turns out Laroo was a witch and never told Robert of her forbidden craft, he was hung in town square later that day. Laroo would not stand to let her love die out, so she casted a hex on a voodoo doll she owned and transported the dead soul of Robert into the dolls body. Robert was very grateful to her and while he was a little hurt about being lied to, he loved Laroo too much to leave her. After his transformation Robert changed his name so everyone would think he was dead. As the years past Laroo became old as Robert, now known as Mr. Binks, never did since he was a doll now. She told him to find friends and a new woman to make him happy as he made her, Laroo died peacefully on her bed. Mr. Binks buried her and waited years in the house basically feeling like he owed her the protection of their home for saving his life. One day however he was visited by Belku, who came in on a dare to go inside the house. Belku took a liking to Mr. binks's fun loving personality and introduced him to the rest of the misfits, although Belku wanted him to join, Binks felt like he couldn't leave the house for Laroo. After having some time to talk to Tim and hang out with the rest of the misfits, he felt isolated and did crave friendship. Making up his mind, Binks swore on Laroo's grave he would return and Binks left with them to travel the world. Even though Gamerboy is afraid of dolls they eventually became good friends, due to Binks's swordsmanship and his party and musical talent. Gallery Scout Binks.jpeg Prussia Binks.jpeg Robert Alive.jpeg Mr Binks with weapon.jpeg Binks Doodle.jpeg Mr Binks 5 years later.jpeg|After 5-Year Time Skip Andy and Binks.jpg Category:Doll Category:Male Category:Misfits Category:Swordsman Category:Good